


О столовом серебре и лжи

by WTF_Night_Vale_2017



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Night_Vale_2017/pseuds/WTF_Night_Vale_2017
Summary: "Сесил, почему у тебя нет столового серебра?" Ау, в котором Сесил плохо скрывает от Карлоса, что он вампир, а Карлос даже этого не замечает.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Silverware and Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068893) by [llyrical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyrical/pseuds/llyrical). 



Раньше Карлос даже не задумывался, почему днем Сесила никогда не видно.

Ему вовсе не казался странным факт, что днем телефон радиоведущего, кажется, постоянно был выключен. Сесил был занятым человеком; у него было много работы, много материала, который нужно было подготавливать перед каждым ночным эфиром. Да и сам Карлоc частенько был занят чем-то совсем-не-обычным-но-в-Найт-Вейле-быстро-становящимся-таковым, так что беспокоиться о расписании его парня времени особо не оставалось.

И лишь после множества поездок в забегаловку «Лунный свет», после поздних обязательных походов в пиццерию Толстяка Рико и звонков среди ночи Карлос осознал, что у них все с ног на голову. Вот почему одной ночью после шоу он позвонил Сесилу и спросил, не хочет ли он позавтракать утром в «Деннис», раз уж там сейчас проходит ежегодная акция, и шансы завсегдатаев выбраться из ресторана живыми значительно увеличены (потому что в остальные дни они куда меньше среднего значения по стране).

Дыхание Сесила на секунду сбилось с ритма, и Карлос непонимающе приподнял брови.

— Эмм, — Сесил, что странно, запнулся. — Я бы хотел, правда, очень хотел, но утром мне надо явиться в Городской Совет на переобучение.

— Опять? — спросил Карлос. — Ты же всего пару недель назад был на переобучении?

Сесил нервно рассмеялся.

— О, да ты знаешь Городской Совет. Едва кто-то признает существование луны или скажет хоть слово против риелторов, обязательно нужно его переобучить. Они просто выполняют свою работу, делают так, чтобы жители города знали, что правда, а что общественная информация.

Карлос прислонился к спинке кровати, покусывая нижнюю губу и внимательно слушая неровное дыхание Сесила.

— Уверен, Сесил? Если просто не хочешь никуда идти — это…

— Нет, Карлос, я хочу, правда! — прервал его Сесил с паникой в голосе. — Я хочу проводить с тобой все возможное время, мой прекрасный Карлос, но не могу. В другой раз, хорошо? Обещаю.

Карлос вздохнул и решил не обращать внимание.

— Да, Сесил, — произнес он со слабой улыбкой. — В другой раз.

Это был первый звоночек.

 

***

  
Второй звоночек был неделю спустя, когда Карлос закончил готовить прекрасный ужин из спагетти без пшеницы и продуктов на ее основе у Сесила дома.

— Сесил, почему у тебя даже столового серебра нет? — спросил Карлос, моя посуду и складывая мокрые тарелки в сушилку рядом с раковиной.

Еще в самый первый раз, когда он ужинал у Сесила, он заметил, что у того есть только дешевая пластиковая посуда, но никогда не поднимал эту тему, потому что это не волновало его. Он полагал, что это личная причуда Сесила, что он просто не любит столовое серебро (и уж для радиоведущего это точно не было бы чем-то странным), так что никогда и не спрашивал. Но пару месяцев назад после происшествия с расплавившимися в блюде с тушеными томатами и сыром в «Большом Рико» именитой посудной компании пришлось закрыться (или, как предполагали многие внимательные жители Найт-Вейла, владельцы просто физически больше не могли ею управлять); и теперь Сесилу приходилось покупать все более и более некачественные пластмассовые приборы. И когда вилка Карлоса сломалась просто от того, что он пытался разрезать ею МАКАРОНИНУ, он осознал масштабы проблемы.

— А? — Сесил глянул на него поверх бумаг, которые он разбирал к следующему ночному выпуску.

— Столовое серебро? Его отсутствие, точнее, — напомнил Карлос, сжимая в руке остатки вышеупомянутой сломанной вилки.

— А, ты об этом, — отозвался Сесил, махая рукой и возвращаясь к своей работе — пожалуй, слишком уж быстро. — Ты же знаешь, ненавижу мыть посуду.

На взгляд Карлоса, смысла это не имело, а он был ученым, и почти все должно было иметь смысл. Другая посуда у Сесила была, так что ее все равно приходилось мыть. К тому же, у него есть посудомоечная машина! Почему он так против обычных столовых приборов?

Но Сесила сложно было назвать «нормальным» даже по стандартам Найт-Вейла, так что Карлос решил не придавать этому особого значения.

Вместо этого он, наполовину из ученого интереса, наполовину из желания быть хорошим парнем, купил Сесилу набор столового серебра и принес его на следующий их совместный ужин.

Глаза Сесила засверкали, когда он открыл Карлосу дверь и увидел красную подарочную упаковку.

— Это мне? — радостно спросил он, словно ребенок на Рождество (если только в Найт-Вейле Рождество было таким же, как везде).

Будучи вежливым хозяином, Сесил сначала впустил Карлоса домой и усадил его за стол, и лишь затем сорвал бумагу и вытащил набор столового серебра в пластиковой упаковке. На секунду его лицо застыло. А затем он улыбнулся Карлосу, но не поднимая на него глаз.

— Купил мне приборы? Ох, Карлос, ты такой заботливый, — Сесил наклонился, достаточно, чтобы коротко ткнуться ему в губы. — Так, сейчас я его уберу, и мы поедим…

— Но почему бы не воспользоваться ими сейчас? — возразил Карлос с натянутой улыбкой. Он видел, что что-то было не так.

— О-о, конечно, — отозвался Сесил, поставив коробку на стол и предоставив открывать ее Карлосу, пока сам он накладывал еду — какое-то рагу.

Сесил поставил миски на стол и осторожно глянул на серебряные ложки, лежащие рядом с его местом.

— Извини, отойду на минутку, Карлос, дойду до уборной.

Карлос остался сидеть, притопывая и вдыхая чудесный аромат приготовленного Сесилом рагу, из чего бы оно ни было, и нетерпеливо дожидаясь его возвращения, чтобы он мог наконец попробовать. Начинать без Сесила казалось невежливым, но с момента его ухода словно вечность прошла. Он ведь сказал, что всего на минутку, так?

И после этой прошедшей вечности Сесил вернулся, выглядя даже более бледным, чем обычно, и еще и пошатываясь.

— Сесил, все нормально? — спросил Карлос, подрываясь с места и поддерживая его.

— Прости, дорогой Карлос, но, боюсь, сегодня я не смогу насладиться с тобой ужином. Резко почувствовал себя плохо… — казалось, что у Сесила жар, но на бледном лбу не выступал пот, а когда Карлос коснулся его ладонью, он был таким же прохладным, как и всегда.

— Что такое, Сесил? Хочешь, могу провести пару тестов? Или принести тебе лекарства?

Сесил слабо улыбнулся.

— О, Карлос, уверен, это просто обыкновенная болезнь от непонятного, но зловещего государственного бюро, напоминающего нам о том, что все мы смертны. Я уже давно не болел, уверен, это оно.

Карлос нахмурился, оглядел его сверху донизу.

— Ну ладно, Сесил. Пойдем, уложу тебя…

— Нет! — воскликнул Сесил, и у него самого глаза удивленно расширились от громкости своего голоса. — В смысле, нет, спасибо, мой прекрасный Карлос. Не хочу, чтобы ты тоже это подхватил и не мог заниматься наукой. Я сам о себе позабочусь, это точно должно пройти за пару дней. Просто благополучно доберись до дома и не волнуйся обо мне, — он, еще даже не закончив говорить, дотащил Карлоса до выхода и почти выпихнул его за дверь.

И только на середине пути к дому Карлос вспомнил, что вызванные правительством болезни не заразны.

 

***

  
Сесил оправился удивительно быстро даже для государственной болезни. На следующую ночь он казался абсолютно здоровым и даже не упомянул болезнь в своем шоу. Он провел ночь в квартире Карлоса, они обнимались и смотрели «Сумеречную зону». Когда Карлос спросил, как он себя чувствует, Сесил вначале, казалось, даже не понял, о чем идет речь, а затем быстро поправился и сказал, что температура прошла относительно быстро. И пусть это было странным, Карлос не считал это слишком большой проблемой, чтобы прерывать теплые объятия и спорить.

Проблемы начались, когда Сесил вновь заболел.

Сначала Карлос подумал, что Сесил просто волнуется о своем бывшем стажере Дане, которая выбралась из Парка для собак, из несуществующего дома, и попала в огромную и, возможно, бесконечную пустыню. У Сесила не было новых интернов несколько недель, потому что те, что были после Даны, умирали, казалось, даже быстрее обычного, и желающих на место не находилось. Одной ночью он позвонил Карлосу и сказал, что плохо себя чувствует из-за погоды и некоторое время не сможет выходить из дома, но Карлос подозревал, что он просто тоскует по своему стажеру, и не давил. Поэтому, когда Сесил начал возвращаться домой сразу после эфира и не отвечать на голосовые сообщения Карлоса, затрагивающие свидания, он списал это на непрекращающуюся тоску по Дане.

Однако, когда «тоска» затянулась на несколько дней, Карлос понял, что ошибся. Сесил привык к смерти, особенно к смерти сотрудников, и Карлос знал это. И пусть Дана была Сесилу ближе, чем большинство не задерживающихся стажеров, мысль о ней не могла приковать его к постели.

Паранойя проснулась в мозгу Карлоса, нашептывая, что, может, Сесил хотел порвать с ним, но не хотел делать это лично. Или, может, избегание людей и игнорирование их звонков и было обычным расставанием в Найт-Вейле, и Карлос пока что просто этого не знал.

«Ты ведешь себя глупо», — сказал себе Карлос. А ученые никогда не ведут себя глупо, и это был удар ниже пояса.

Тем не менее, Карлос прождал час после завершения шоу Сесила и подъехал к его квартире. Он уже нервничал, потому что весь эфир голос ведущего звучал раздраженно, на грани срыва. Он и правда бросал Карлоса, или просто в его жизни шло что-то не так? Карлос постучал, и Сесил не ответил, так что он открыл дверь собственным ключом и вошел. Он надеялся, что Сесил дома, и что он только что не совершил случайно проникновение со взломом.

В квартире Сесила не горела ни одна лампа. Ничего не вызывало тревоги, даже непонятная груда под раковиной, что как обычно таилась в темноте. Карлос даже не осознавал, что идет на цыпочках, пока под его ногой зловеще не заскрипела доска, и он понял, что со стороны смотрится жутко подозрительно, словно он на самом деле взломал дверь и проник в квартиру. Он выпрямился и глубоко вздохнул, включая ближайшую лампу и часто моргая, привыкая к свету.

Карлос не знал точно, чего ожидал; может, перевернутых стульев, или каких-то свидетельств болезни вроде лекарств на столе, или хоть чего-то. Но ничего не было. Квартира Сесила была в полном порядке, даже больше, чем обычно, и, кажется, ничего не изменилось с последнего визита Карлоса, который был чуть больше недели назад.

— Сесил? — позвал он. Лучше предупредить ведущего о своем присутствии. Но ответа не было. Может, Сесила и правда не было дома?

Он продолжил пусть по дому своего парня (бывшего парня?), доходя, наконец, до спальни. Дверь была закрыта, и когда Карлос толкнул ее, она приоткрылась со зловещим скрипом, словно из фильма ужасов. И снова — света не было.

— Сесил? — тихонько позвал Карлос, и из темноты раздался хриплый стон. Рука Карлоса коснулась выключателя.

Сесил сидел на кровати спиной к двери. Хотя это стало понятно не сразу, потому что он весь завернулся в свои белые простыни.

— Боже, Сесил, ты в порядке? — воскликнул Карлос, торопливо подходя к нему. Но он едва сделал пару шагов, как стон раздался снова — и приковал к месту одной лишь звучащей в нем агонией.

— Карлос, — прохрипел Сесил. — Не подходи. Останься, где стоишь.

— Почему, Сесил, что случилось? — ученый нахмурился, машинально вытягивая руку к Сесилу, пусть он и был в паре метров от него.

Сесил издал звук, похожий на всхлип, и Карлос просто не мог слышать Сесила таким — слышать голос Найт-Вейла слабым и дрожащим.

— Пожалуйста, Карлос, просто уйди, — прошептал Сесил едва слышно.

Карлос словно очнулся и потянулся вперед, хватая Сесила за плечо и разворачивая его лицом к себе. Но все же, когда Сесил встретился с ним глазами, он выдохнул и отпрянул.

Его глаза были ярко-красными, так контрастирующими с обычным спокойным фиолетовым. Теперь они словно показывали цвет за зрачком, как если бы можно было видеть текущую кровь. Его рот был приоткрыт во вздохе, и на месте обычных зубов были длинные острые клыки.

И насколько Карлос был удивлен — настолько же он удивлен не был. Он должен был предположить что-то такое — и в какой-то мере он предполагал. Свидания поздней ночью, отсутствие столового серебра. Всегда такая бледная и холодная кожа Сесила — особенно для жаркой пустыни. Вампиризм определенно не был самым странным для Сесила; вот ликантропия… это было бы другим делом.

Сесил прижал руку ко рту, заторможено среагировав.

— Карлос, я объясню, — пробормотал он сквозь пальцы с отчаянием в голосе.

Карлос шагнул к кровати, и Сесил дернулся, как раненый зверь, отползая назад.

— Эй, все в порядке, — мягко произнес Карлос, медленно приближаясь. Сесил всхлипнул и быстро покачал головой, пытаясь отодвинуться дальше и паникуя, когда спина уперлась в изголовье.

— Карлос, тебе нельзя приближаться, — настойчиво произнес он, и Карлос видел панику в его красных глазах.

— Сесил, Сесил, все в порядке, серьезно, — пробормотал Карлос, забираясь на край кровати. Сесил выглядел так, словно мог в любую секунду разрыдаться или сорваться.

— Карлос, нельзя ближе, опасно, — произнес Сесил, но настойчивости в его голосе поубавилось. Теперь в его глазах появился какой-то… животный огонек. Он убрал руку ото рта, и клыки сверкали. Карлос видел, как все человеческое в нем медленно исчезает.

И вот тогда Карлос осознал, что не так. Сесила мучала жажда. Жажда… крови? Карлос сам удивлялся, как так быстро принял это и не задавал вопросов. Но все же это был Сесил. К нему у Карлос не было никаких вопросов, кем бы он ни являлся (сверхъестественным ли существом или наоборот).

— Сесил, когда ты в последний раз… ел? — внутренне Карлос скривился, настолько неловко это звучало из его уст.

Глаза Сесила чуть расширились, и Карлос заметил, как они быстро скользнули к его шее, полностью открытой, потому что сейчас на нем не было халата, и пара верхних пуговиц рубашки не были застегнуты.

— Я… где-то неделю назад? Может, дней десять? — голос Сесила был слаб как никогда, Карлос чувствовал, что состояние его ухудшается.

— А как часто ты должен есть? — Карлос медленно потянулся вперед, словно приближаясь к перепуганному оленю (не к риелтору). Он вытянул руку и коснулся щеки Сесила тыльной стороной ладони, и тот громко резко вдохнул, а его глаза застыли на руке Карлоса.

— Каждый день. Или через день, в зависимости от порции, — Сесил облизнул губы, и Карлос вздохнул и придвинулся ближе.

— Давай, Сесил. Можешь укусить, — ученый отодвинул рубашку еще дальше, и Сесил потянулся вперед.

Карлос услышал свой собственный крик, а затем все потемнело.

 

***

  
— И… это всегда вот так? — спросил Карлос, потирая шею. От крошечных, диаметром с иглу прокусов не осталось ничего, кроме повышенной чувствительности. — И я спрашиваю ради науки, разумеется.

Сесил усмехнулся и притянул Карлоса ближе. Они обнимались, сидя в кровати, словно ничего не произошло. Сесил вновь вернулся в норму, но Карлос все еще помнил взгляд радиоведущего, нашедшего возможность утолить жажду.

— Нет, милый, милый Карлос, не всегда. В первый раз всегда хуже всего. После все берет на себя эффект трэлла. По сути, твое сознание отключается, и им владею я, пока пью.

Эффект трэлла? Трэллы же обычно считаются рабами, чей разум под контролем?

— Ну, не знаю, хочу ли я быть твоим рабом, но если только пока ты пьешь, то это ничего… — тихо сказал Карлос, раздумывая, сможет ли он затащить Сесила в лабораторию, чтобы провести тщательное исследование его и его вампиризма…

— Что? — Сесил сел, потрясенно глядя на него. — Карлос, то, что сейчас случилось, не может… не повторится. Я не могу вот так пользоваться тобой.

— Эй, — произнес Карлос, наваливаясь на Сесила сверху. Он попытался игнорировать компрометирующее положение, потому что знал, что только так Сесил выслушает его и не отвернется. — Ты не пользуешься мной. Я позволяю тебе. Не могу видеть тебя таким. И все же: почему ты так долго не ел?

Лицо Сесила порозовело теплым цветом — от смущения и от свежей выпитой крови. И сама его кожа была теплее обычного.

— Обычно я пью кровь стажеров, — небрежно произнес он со слабой улыбкой.

Карлос приподнял бровь.

— Это поэтому они?..

Сесил непонимающе склонил голову.

— Поэтому они что?.. Ох! Нет, Карлос, конечно нет! Я не убиваю их! Нет, они умирают по естественным причинам. Ну… настолько естественным, насколько ими может считаться проклятие радиостанции.

— И ты не ел, потому что у тебя не было стажеров?

— В общем, да.

— Так все на радиостанции знают про… это?

— Вообще-то, почти весь город знает, — сконфуженно отозвался Сесил. — Вампиры не редко встречаются, если знаешь, где искать. Я принял особые меры предосторожности, после того, как впервые тебя заметил, чтобы ты ничего не узнал.

— Но почему ты не хотел, чтобы я знал, Сесил? — пусть Карлос изо всех сил старался остаться нейтральным и задавать вопросы только с научной точки зрения, он ничего не мог поделать с болезненным чувством того, что его парень не доверяет ему.

Сесил поднял теперь уже теплую руку, чтобы запустить пальцы Карлосу в волосы, и ученый подался навстречу прикосновению. Ох, как же он по нему скучал.

— Я не то чтобы не хотел, чтобы ты знал, мой дорогой Карлос, — грустно произнес он. — Больше всего на свете я хотел рассказать тебе. Но я не знал, как ты отреагируешь. Я слишком боялся, что ты посчитаешь меня чудовищем.

Было странно слышать, как Сесил признается в своих страхах. Как Голос Найт-Вейла, он привык к странным и страшным вещам как никто другой. У Сесила не было причин бояться чего-то. И все же единственное, чего он боялся — потерять Карлоса.

Поддавшись желанию, Карлос склонился и поцеловал своего парня. Сказал себе, что лишь придумывает слабый железный привкус на губах Сесила, моля о том, чтобы он на самом деле не попробовал собственной крови.

— Я бы никогда не посчитал тебя чудовищем, — прошептал Карлос в губы Сесила. — Я люблю тебя.

Глаза Сесила, сейчас вернувшие нормальный фиолетовый цвет, засияли.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, мой прекрасный Карлос.

— И я хочу, чтобы ты снова пил мою кровь. Я хочу быть тем, с кем ты разделишь это, — Карлос чувствовал, как замерла рука Сесила в его волосах.

— Но, Карлос, это опасно, — прошептал радиоведущий, — я могу убить тебя.

— Но не убьешь, — ответил Карлос с улыбкой. — Не убьешь.

 

***

  
Карлос приспособился к тому, что его парень нежить, на удивление быстро. Пусть он и не мог полностью перейти на ночной образ жизни из-за экспериментов, которые нужно было проводить днем, он по максимуму старался подстроиться под расписание Сесила. Они вскоре съехались, раз уж Сесилу нечего было скрывать, а значит не было и причин не проводить со своим ученым парнем все больше и больше времени.

Карлосу все же пришлось покупать больше витаминов и добавки для восполнения крови, но хэй, для Найт-Вейла это нормально (так Сесил говорит). Питье крови стало нормой в их ежедневной жизни, и Карлосу начала нравиться появляющаяся между ними близость. Сесил был прав; после первого раза не больно. Теперь ощущения, как от игольного укола, а затем — тепло и тьма. О всем после укуса у Карлоса лишь мутные воспоминания.

После тяжелой недели и на радиостанции, и в лаборатории Карлос предложил провести ночь просмотра фильмов в их новом доме. Сесил был в восторге от этой идеи, сразу принимаясь придумывать, что можно было бы приготовить (когда Карлос поинтересовался о продовольственных привычках Сесила, тот признался, что пусть есть ему не обязательно, приемы пищи помогают ему чувствовать себя человеком, и, к тому же, ему просто нравится есть с Карлосом). Карлос послал Сесила готовить закуски, пока сам остановился у «Редбокс» рядом с «Ральфс».

После того, как на первые его несколько долларов из отдела фильмов выбежал лишь огромный ядовитый паук, Карлос был счастлив наконец получить свои фильмы. А еще он был рад, что «Редбокс» хранит фильмы, основываясь на мыслях текущего плательщика, так что всегда можно было найти, что ищешь.

Едва он переступил порог, Сесил буквально набросился на него, сгорая от желания увидеть, что же он принес. И посмотрел на него так, словно вопрошал «Ну серьезно?», едва увидел в руках Карлоса «Пропащих ребят», «Носферату» и «Дракулу Брэма Стокера». Карлос самодовольно улыбнулся, и Сесил сверкнул клыками.

(Уже позже, смотря «Носферату», Карлос, уставший читать субтитры немого фильма, уложил голову Сесилу на колени. Тот растрепал его волосы и читал ему слова спокойным голосом радиоведущего, пока он, наконец, не задремал).


End file.
